


Porcelain Prince

by klaineglee123



Category: Glee, klaine - Fandom
Genre: BadBoy!Blaine, Badboy!Kurt, Multi, dalton reform school, new directions - Freeform, warblers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:33:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25979029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klaineglee123/pseuds/klaineglee123
Summary: Kurt Hummel (a.k.a Porcelain Prince) is the most dangerous badboy there is. He’s broken out of juvie multiple times.  At Dalton Reform School he has his ‘toys’. The Warblers.His favourite is Blaine Anderson ‘Charm’.  This is what happens when the New Directions visit the reform school for a sing off.(more interesting than it sounds i’m not good at these)
Relationships: Finn Hudson/Rachel Berry, Kurt Hummel/Blaine Anderson, Nick Duvall/Jeff Sterling, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

"Alright guys as you know we’re going to have a friendly sing-off with some of our competitors today - The Dalton Academy Warblers.” Mr. Schuester announced to the glee club as they took their seats on the school bus.  
“Wait Dalton Academy? As in Dalton Academy Reformatory School?” asked Rachel as the bus started to move.  
“R-reform school?” Tina whimpered.  
"Yes guys, Dalton’s a reform school.” Mr Schue sighed  
"Oh hell to the no Mr Schue” exclaimed Mercedes   
“Yeah Mr Schue i don’t really feel comfortable going there.”  
"Sorry Puck, I got the permission from all your parents. You’re going."  
"Yo Puck, you scared? Wasn't that the place that they were going to send you if you didn't clean up your act?" Artie asked.  
"Of course i’m scared! He's there!" Cried out Puck  
"Dude who’s HE?" Asked Finn.  
"The Porcelain Prince. He is the most badass out there! Actually he is the most dangerous badass there is. He was sent there because of his behaviour, and the court decided he needed to have more education.” whispered Puck, as if the Porcelain Prince could hear him.  
"Pssh what makes this "Porcelain Prince" so dangerous? He sounds like a freakin pansy with a name like that." Scoffed Santana   
“Yeah he sounds like a stuck up little girl” said Quinn  
"Guys he’s in there for 2 counts of voluntary manslaughter, 3 lots of armed robbery, forced break in and entering and he has escaped for juvie a couple of times. He is a brilliant master mind. He can craft a weapon out of anything, and he knows how to make a bomb or anything explosive.. Plus he’s a fucking ninja! He knows how to use sai swords! They keep him handcuffed most of the time and he has like four guards around him plus a S.W.A.T. team on hand if he gets out of control. He is the one that stole all the waffles when i was in juvie and he is the one that ripped out my nipple ring because he didn't like it." explained Puck. Puck slowly looked at everyone. Most of them looked scared while some looked like they were going to pass out from shock.  
"Shouldn’t he be in jail for all of that?!” asked Rachel  
“Well yes but because he’s broken out of juvie so many times there’s a chance he could do the same in jail, so he got sent to dalton. It’s so heavily guarded there’s no chance he could escape.  
Everyone looked a mixture of disgusted, shocked and scared. Mr Schuester decided that he needed to tell them the other information before they got there.  
"Alright guys when we get there I want everyone to stick together. I know they have a lot of guards but there are some dangerous people there and I don’t want anyone to get lost.” Mr Schue then pulled out a list. “Ok there are some warblers that you need to watch out for as they are the most dangerous. They are; David Thompson, Wesley Montgomery, Jeffery Sterling, Nicholas Duvall, Trent Nixon, Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel."  
"Wait as in Kurt Hummel son of Burt Hummel, owner of Hummel's Tires and Lube?”Ask Finn.  
"I believe so, why?"  
"DUDE! I get to meet my step-brother. He wasn’t there at the wedding and i guess i now know why!” shouted Finn.  
"Wait your mom is married to the man that is responsible for a criminal?" Shrieked Rachel.  
Finn shrugged.  
‘Anyway the boys you need to watch out for all bags nicknames. So David is really called, Sticky, be cause he is the best at pick pocketing. Wes is known as Ninja, since he is so stealthy. Jeff is, Boom Boom, as he is great at making explosives. Nick's name is Joker, he pulls elaborate pranks before he robs you blind. Trent, he is known as, Sweets. He loves his sugar and can smell, and find anything sweet and sugary. His nose is so good he can tell if you had anything sugary in the last 72 hours. Blaine, well Blaine is known as Charm." Puck said.  
"Oooh like in Prince Charming? Is he a real Prince?"  
"Yes, Brittany like Prince Charming but it is just Charm. Not a real Prince. He can charm his was out of anything. Now lastly Kurt. Well obviously he is Porcelain Prince. STAY AWAY FROM HIM if you know what is best for you." puck finished  
The bus pulled up to a high security gate, the doors on the bus opened and a officer stepped into the bus. The officer spoke to Mr. Schue. Mr Schue nodded to whatever the officer said.  
"Okay guys this is Officer Theo Aubrey, he is going to collect your finger prints so if anything happens they can secure everything and everyone." Addressed Mr. Schue.  
Officer Aubrey made his way through the bus collecting finger prints. He stopped in front of Puck. "Puckerman, behaving well?"  
"Yes Officer Aubrey." Puck nodded to the Officer  
"Lucky for you we still have your prints on hand."  
"Cool man, the ink is always hard to get off." Puck nodded to the officer  
The Officer collected the prints he needed. Then proceeded back to the front of the bus. Officer Aubrey got off the bus and walked into the security building by the gate. He then maneuvered back to the bus and collected them items that needed to secured in the safe that was at the front gate.  
"Okay everything seems to be in order. You may proceed on in." Officer Aubrey then went to open the gate to allow the bus onto the grounds. The bus proceeded down the path passing trees. The road continue to wrap around a hill and pass a large a spacious meadow. In the distance the students could make out a large castle like building. Bars were placed on the upper windows. Guards were pacing the grounds. Some carried guns, others had K-9s with them.  
Off to the right of the large castle sat a smaller more high secured more guards placed outside the building four stood by the front door, six paced the grounds. A team of ten K-9 Officer dogs paced around this smaller building. The all windows had checkered bars place securely. The bus came to a full stop and the doors swung open. Another Officer appeared on the bus.  
"Alright I am Officer Stuart here to escort you to the auditorium where you guys are doing your little 'sing-off'." With a smirk on his face he left the bus waiting for the students to file off the bus.  
Slowly one by one each student left the bus. Crowding around outside the bus each student took their time to stretch. After all was a two hour bus ride from Lima. "Right this way guys." Everyone fell into step behind the Officer.  
As soon as they went through the front door another Officer was walking behind them. They walked down a long grand corridor. Passing multiple doors and magnificent paintings. Every quarter of the hallway there was a red light the remained off in the middle of the hallway.  
The students clustered together to protect each other from anything that might happen. Girls on the inside of the circle and the boys on the outside. Officer Stuart stopped in front of double doors. He pulled out a set of keys, he looked through the keys. Upon of finding the right key, Artie spoke up.  
"Um, excuse me is there away that I can get up on stage?"  
"Officer Andrews please escort this young man to the lift." The Officer from the back came up to Artie and told him to follow him. When Artie left the rest of students filed into the auditorium.  
The auditorium was grande with two small chandelier and one large one. The group noticed that Artie was already waiting for them on stage. They walk down to the stage and climbed the stairs that sat on the side of the stage.  
"The boys should be here any minute now." Officer Stuart glance at his watch. Twenty minutes passed and no one showed up. The group of student waited nervously for the Warblers to show up. Finally, a couple minutes later the door on the side of the stage opened and revealed a blinding light. Everyone squinted to see who was at the door. In walked an officer followed by a group of boys in handcuffs and shackles.  
First of the boys to walk in was a blonde boy covered in soot, next was a boy with brunette hair who was wearing a nasty looking smirk, next boy had licorice in one hand an in the other was a bar of chocolate, following the boy with the chocolate was an asian boy sporting a black eye, next came a boy with a cast on his hand and he glared at everyone around him, the last of the boys in shackles and handcuffs was a curly headed boy with a charming smile.  
After the boys in shackles came a smaller group of seven boys without any sort of restraints on. Behind the boys enter two guards caring guns followed by a boy in a straight jacket with shackles and a guard over his mouth. Following the boy was two more guards who also carried guns.  
"Ah Officer Parkes so nice that you guys could finally join us. What took you guys so long." Asked Officer Stuart  
"Sorry we had some issues with Porcelain over there. That is why we put him in his straight jacket and place a mouth guard so that is why we are late." Replied one of the officer that stood by the heavily guarded boy, who was currently being blocked by the guards. "He decided to deck Ninja and break Sticky's hand."  
Tsk tsk "Oh Porcelain you were doing so good. You were well behaved for one day. What happened?" Officer Stuart turned to the pale boy.  
"Well if you must know, my two toys decided to refuse to cooperate with me so I decided to take action and make them behave." Responded the boy. "Now if you imbeciles want to take off the jacket and mouth guard. Don't worry I will behave let's get this show on the road. Toys let's get in formation so I can get out of here." Porcelain turned past the visitors to the Warblers.  
The guards came over and took off the jacket and mouth guard, and proceeded to take off the shackles and handcuffs. "Ah do my eyes deceive me or do I spot my boy toy?" Porcelain walked over to the group of students. Every single student froze, eyes widened in fear. Puck took a step back from the boy. Who continued over to Puck, and he stop in front of the other boy "Don't be scared boy toy." He stroked the other boys face. "I've always wanted you to meet my other toys." He gestured to the group of boys still in their shackles.  
"Y-you mean a-all of t-the?" Stuttered Puck  
"Don't they look simply delicious?" Porcelain walked over to the boys. One by one he ran his hand over each boy. By touching their arms or giving them a gentle pat on the ass. He reached the final boy, Charm. Porcelain took his time on Charm. He stroke his cheek then he let one of his hands travel down until it reaches the other boy's ass. He gave a nice firm squeeze to the ass. He continued to knead the flesh beneath his hand. The other boy let out a low groan. Porcelain then attack Charm's neck, kissing and sucking on the skin. Using his free hand, Porcelain proceed to fondle the erection that was being pressed into him thigh. Whimpers could be heard from the other boys as they watch the scene unfold. While the New Direction look totally baffled at what was happening. Next thing everyone knew was that Porcelain hand slipped into Charm's pants and Charm lets out a loud gasp. Porcelain then moved his mouth away from Charm’s neck to suck on his lower lip, biting hard enough to draw blood. Charm let out a long moan, Porcelain’s hand still working up and down in his pants. Suddenly Charm shuddered and Porcelain felt his hand he covered in warm sticky cum. He removed his hand from Charm’s pants. Two guards walked over to the pair and grabbed Porcelain by the shoulders and yanked him backwards.   
“Ok Porcelain that’s enough, you’ve had your fun” one guard said.  
Porcelain rolled his eyes and turned to face the new directions.


	2. Porcelain Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Directions sing whilst Kurt and Blaine get some action.

"Well then let's get a move on so I can take care of my precious toys. The Nude Erections will go first then we will follow next. Two numbers should suffice each group." Porcelain directed everyone on where to go. The Warblers moved off stage and took a seat and watched as the New Directions took stage. A petite brunette took center stage and looked out at the Warblers.  
"As behalf of the 'New Directions'. I would like to thank "Well then let's get a move on so I can take care of my precious toys. The Nude Erections will go first then we will follow next. Two numbers should suffice each group." Porcelain directed everyone on where to go. The Warblers moved off stage and took a seat and watched as the New Directions took stage. A petite brunette took center stage and looked out at the Warblers.  
"As behalf of the 'New Directions'. I like to thank you gentleman for having us. Prepare to be wowed." The petite brunette, spread her arms and gave her best award winning smile.  
"We don't give a FUCK! Now hurry up so we can leave sooner!" Shouted Porcelain. The brunette gave a small squeak and move off to the side. The New Directions got into place, and the opening notes began to play. They begin their first number.  
Just a small town girl  
Livin' in a lonely world  
She took the midnight train  
Goin' anywhere  
Just a city boy  
Born and raised in South Detroit  
He took the midnight train  
Goin' anywhere  
A singer in a smokey room  
The smell of wine and cheap perfume  
For a smile they can share the night  
It goes on and on, and on, and on  
Strangers waiting  
Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching  
In the night  
Streetlight people  
Livin' just to find emotion  
Hidin' somewhere in the night  
Workin' hard to get my fill  
Everybody wants a thrill  
Payin' anything to roll the dice  
Just one more time  
Some will win  
Some will lose  
Some were born to sing the blues  
Oh, the movie never ends  
It goes on and on, and on, and on  
Strangers waiting  
Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching  
In the night  
Streetlight people  
Livin' just to find emotion  
Hidin' somewhere in the night  
Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to that feelin'  
Streetlight people  
Don't stop believin'  
Hold on  
Streetlight people  
Don't stop  
Every single member of the New Direction were glowing with pride. They look out to the Warblers in hopes to impress the boys with their talents. They were greeted with bored looks and blank stares. To say devastated was an understatement on how the New Direction's felt, all except Puck. Puck knew that would be very difficult to impress the Porcelain Prince. To catch his eye is for the guys in the group to be showcased more. As Puck stared at the ground he could feel eyes boring holes into his skull. He looks up to see not only Charm staring him down but also Boom Boom and Joker. He knew than that his was doomed.  
"Oh my God that was boring as fuck! So shrilly and poorly choreographed. And you call that’s singing? More like screeching.”  
Porcelain yawned. "Hurry the fuck up with your next song." Mr. Schue signaled for the next song to play.  
Can anybody find me somebody to love?  
Upon hear the first few bars, Porcelain rolled his eyes and started to play with Charm who was sitting next to him. He started with his hand on the boys inner thigh slowly stroking and  
working his way up to his prize.  
Each morning I get up I die a little  
Can barely stand on my feet  
(take a look at yourself)  
Take a look in the mirror and cry  
Lord, what you're doing to me  
I have spent all my years in believing you  
But I just can't get no relief, Lord!  
Somebody, somebody  
Can anybody find me somebody to love?  
Charm could feel the heat began to coil in his stomach. It always felt so wonderful when Porcelain touched him. His breath hitched as he could feel that Porcelain cupped him through his trouser. Blood rushing south he could feel himself getting harder by the second. The hand began to stroke his through his pants. He ached for the warm hand to grasp his now leaking cock.  
I work hard (he works hard) every day of my life  
I work 'til I ache my bones  
At the end (at the end of the day) I take home my hard-earned pay all on my own  
I get down (down) on my knees (knees)  
And I start to pray (praise the Lord)  
'Til the tears run down from my eyes  
Lord, somebody, somebody (please)  
Can anybody find me somebody to love?  
What felt like forever the hand finally slipped into his pants. The wrapped itself around his pulsating cock with a firm yet gentle grip. Slowly pumping and twisting his cock, Charm fought the urged to moan. Quietly Porcelain slipped from his seat and onto the floor in front for Charm. With a wicked grin, Porcelain pulled down Charm's pants. He freed the leaking cock from its own prison of fabric.  
(he works hard) everyday (everyday)  
I try, and I try, and I try  
But everybody wants to put me down  
They say I'm goin' crazy  
They say I got a lot of water in my brain  
I got no common sense  
I got nobody left to believe in  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
The warm cavern of the mouth sinks down the length of the boy's shaft. Porcelain went all the way to the base till his nose bump the boy's pelvis. Licking and sucking the thick shaft. He flatten his tongue against the vein underneath. The boy above bucked into the warmth. Stroking the shaft and tonguing the slit. The boy quietly moans into the wet cavern. The other boys surrounding them became more focus on the blowjob that was being given. They all began to palm themselves.  
Oh, Lord  
Somebody, somebody  
Can anybody find me somebody to love?  
(Can anybody find me someone to love)  
Got no feel, I got no rhythm  
I just keep losing my beat (you just keep losing and losing)  
I'm OK, I'm alright (he's alright, he's alright)  
I ain't gonna face no defeat  
I just gotta get out of this prison cell  
One day (someday) I'm gonna be free, Lord!  
The heat begins to coil in Charm’s stomach. He could feel the heat rising. He moans a little louder. The others moaned along with him. The moans began to harmonize with each other. They increased volume together. Their movements became sync together. Porcelain moved faster, he reached down and fondled the boy's balls.  
Find me somebody to love  
Can anybody find me somebody to love?  
"FUCK!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new chapters soon xoxo


	3. Porcelain Prince Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Warblers sing to the New Directions and Kurt learns some news he doesn’t like.

Porcelain swallowed Charm’s cum for a second time that day, fully aware of everyone watching them. He then sipped back up Charm’s pants and began to kiss him again, sucking on Charm’s tongue, giving him a taste of his own cum. Suddenly Porcelain was yanked backwards by two guards.  
“Alright that’s enough Porcelain, it’s your turn to perform.”   
“Ugh you guys are no fun it’s pretty obvious that everyone was enjoying the show” complained Porcelain gesturing with his hands to point out the warblers that were painfully hard, and the stunned faces of the new directions.  
Porcelain stepped away from the guards and walked over to the warblers who were all now standing on the stage. The New Directions sat down in the seats where the Warbler’s were previously.  
Once the Warblers got into formation they opened their mouths and sang.

Ah, push it  
Ah, push it  
Get up on this!  
Oooh, baby, baby  
Baby, baby  
Oooh, baby, baby  
Baby, baby  
Get up on this! (Ah, push it) {Hey!}  
Get up on this! (Ah, push it)  
Get up on this! (Sa-Sa-Sa-Salt and Peppa's here!)  
Get up on this! (Sa-Sa-Sa-Sa-Salt and Peppa's here!)  
Get up on this!  
Now wait a minute, y'all  
Now this dance ain't for everybody  
Only the sexy people  
So all you fly mothers  
Get on out there and dance  
Dance, I said!  
Holla  
Sa-Salt and Pepa's (Here)  
And we're in effect  
Want you to (Push it, babe)  
Coolin' by day  
Then at night (Working up a sweat)  
C'mon girls (Let's go!)  
Let's go show the guys (That we know)  
How to become (Number one) in a hot party show (Now push it)  
(Ah, push it) Push it good  
(Ah, push it) Push it real good  
(Ah, push it) Push it good  
(Ah, push it) P-Push it real good (Ah, push it)  
Uh Uh Uh Uh Uh Uh Uh Uh  
Get up on this! (Hey!)  
Get up on this!  
Yo, baby-pop  
Yeah, you, come here (Gimme a kiss)  
Better make it fast  
Or else (I'm gonna get pissed)  
Can't you hear the music's (Pumpin' hard)  
Like I (wish you would?)  
Now (push it)  
(Ah, push it) Push it good  
(Ah, push it) Push it real good  
(Ah, push it) Push it good  
(Ah, push it) P-Push it real good (Ah, push it)  
Get up on this! (Ah, push it)  
Get up on this! {Aww!} (Ah, push it)  
Get up on this! (Ah, push it) {Hey!}  
Aaaaahhhh  
Push it!  
Oooh, baby, baby  
Baby, baby  
Oooh, baby, baby  
Baby, baby  
Boy, you really got me going  
You got me so  
I don't know what I'm doing  
Oooh, baby, baby  
Baby, baby  
Oooh, baby, baby  
Baby, baby  
Boy, you really got me going  
You got me so  
I don't know what I'm doing  
(Ah, push it) Push it good  
(Ah, push it) Push it real good  
(Ah, push it) Push it good  
(Ah, push it) P-Push it real good (Ah, push it)  
Get up on this! (Ah, push it)  
Get up on this! {Aow!} (Ah, push it)  
(Holla) Get up on this! (Ah, push it) {Hey!}  
Aaaahhhhh!  
Push it!

During the performance Porcelain made sure to make physical contact with every Warbler, breathing the last line into Charm’s neck. All of the new directions mouths’ were open.  
“Wanky.” exclaimed Santana.  
“Yo Finn, your step-bro’s literally a sexy badass, and that’s coming from me.” commented Artie.  
“Wait one of you is my step brother?” Porcelain asked, eyebrows raising.  
“Um yeah me” said Finn timidly.  
All Porcelain did in response was laugh for a good 5 minutes.  
“Your my step brother?” Finn nodded. “Well well well frankenstein, nice to meet you.” Porcelain walked over to Finn and spat in his face grinning mischievously and walked back over to the warblers. The New Directions were left once again with their mouths open in shock.  
“Anyway now for our next spectacular performance.” Porcelain bowed.  
“Toys, in formation.”

I wanna fuck you slow with the lights on (lights on, lights on, lights on)  
You're the only one I've got my sights on (sights on, sights on, sights on)  
Type of sex you could never put a price on (price on, price on, price on)  
I'll take it off, you're the one I'll roll the dice on (dice on, dice on, dice on)  
And I just want a baby with the right one  
(I just want a baby with the right)  
'Cause I could never be the one to hide one  
(I could never be the one to hide)  
And we lost a lot of things in the fire  
So it took a year for me to find out (find out, find out)  
I can't lose you, babe (I can't lose you)  
I can't lose you, babe (I can't lose you, babe)  
I can't lose you, babe (I can't lose you, babe)  
Oh-oh (oh-oh)  
I can't lose you, babe (I can't lose you)  
I can't lose you, babe (I can't lose you, babe)  
I can't lose you, babe  
Oh-oh (yeah)  
I'm tired of being home alone (home alone)  
Used to have a girl a day (girl a day)  
But I want you to stay (I want you to stay, hey)  
You said you might be into girls (into girls)  
You said you're going through a phase (through a phase)  
Keepin' your heart safe (keepin' your heart safe, oh)  
Well maybe you can bring a friend (bring a friend)  
She gon' ride on top your face (top your face)  
While I fuck you straight (while I fuck you straight, yeah)  
And we lost a lot of things in the fire (fire)  
So it took a year for me to find out (find out, find out)  
I can't lose you, babe (I can't lose you)  
I can't lose you, babe (I can't lose you, babe)  
I can't lose you, babe (I can't lose you, babe)  
Oh-oh (oh-oh, oh-oh)  
I can't lose you, babe (I can't lose you)  
I can't lose you, babe (I can't lose you, babe)  
I can't lose you, babe (I can't lose you, babe)  
Oh-oh (whoa)  
I'm tired of being home alone  
Used to have a girl a day (girl a day)  
But I want you to stay (I want you to stay, hey)  
I can't lose you, babe (I can't lose you)  
I can't lose you, babe (I can't lose you, babe)  
I can't lose you, babe (I can't lose you, babe)  
Oh-oh (oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh)  
Ooh, ooh-ooh-ooh (oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, hey)  
I can't lose you, babe (I can't lose you)  
I can't lose you, babe (I can't lose you, babe)  
I can't lose you, babe (I can't lose you, babe)  
Oh-oh (oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh)  
Ooh

The Warblers finished in different positions, all making the boys hard and the girls wet.   
“Good job toys, I can see that everyone else is impressed.” Porcelain confirmed.  
“Anyway Nude Erections, it seems that our little sing off is over,” Porcelain began walking towards them, taking a step with every other word, “i’d say it was nice to meet you, but really, it wasn’t. Honesty, having to listen to your ‘singing’ was fucking painful. But at least we know that we’re gonna win at sectionals.”  
Some of the Warblers laughed quietly at this, whilst the new directions, once again, had their mouths open.  
“You guys really like opening your mouths don’t you? Well shut them, otherwise you’ll catch flies.” Porcelain rolled his eyes.  
They all quickly shut their mouths, not wanting to upset the Porcelain Prince.   
Porcelain strutted back over to his toys and put his arms around Joker and Ninja.  
“Why are you guys still here?” Porcelain frowned.  
“Umm hi Kurt, I’m William Schuester, director of the New Directions,” Porcelain raised his eyebrows, “I’m not sure if you’re aware but all of us are staying the night, because if we drove back now, we wouldn’t get back until much later. Everyone has permission from their parents.”  
“Okay Butt Chin, fir-“  
“Wait you think i have a butt chin as well? Damn I don’t want to imagine what you and Sue would say to everyone together.” Mr. Schuester shuddered.  
“Ok i don’t know who this ‘Sue’ is and never, i repeat, never interrupt me again. As i was saying, first of all my name is Porcelain not Kurt, second of all I can’t believe your staying here with some delinquents, and lastly I don’t give a fuck about how late you’d get back. Leave. Now.” Kurt demanded.  
“Porcelain, they can’t leave, the gates have been locked for today.” one officer stated, finding the whole conversation quite amusing.  
“Fine then, just hope you don’t room with me.” Porcelain winked.  
All of the New Directions looked at each other with an unrecognisable emotion across all of their faces.  
And with that Porcelain, followed by his toys, walked off of the stage, up to the guards and officers to get their handcuffs put on, and then they were escorted out of the auditorium.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new chapters coming soon xoxo


	4. Porcelain Prince chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The New Directions discuss Porcelain Prince and find their dorms.

Porcelain Prince chapter 4

As soon as the doors shut behind the Warblers, all the New Directions started talking at the same time.  
“Oh my god that was so hot.” exclaimed Quinn.  
“I can’t believe they’ve got a countertenor!” said Rachel incredulously.  
“Oh hell to the no, that guy sounds better than all of us combined!” Mercedes added.  
“Yo Finn, you’re step-brother is kinda scary.” Artie stated.  
“I told you guys that he was intimidating.” Puck said, sitting down on the edge of the stage.  
“Are they all gay because if not I’m definitely gonna tap that.” smirked Santana.  
“Santana! They’re criminals! Why would you want to ‘tap that’?” screeched Rachel.  
“Oh please, just because they’re criminals doesn’t mean they don’t want some action as well.” replied the Latina, rolling her eyes at Rachel and putting her hands on her hips.  
Rachel scoffed and turned to face Finn, who was looking tiredly at the floor.  
“Finn, how could you mother marry someone who’s responsible for that boy. He’s dangerous and that doesn’t mean that Burt isn’t too. He must of got his badassness from somewhere and I will bet anything it wasn’t his mother. Burt even owns a shotgun for god’s sake.” bellowed Rachel, leaving Finn looking even more tired.  
“Look Rachel, Burt’s a good guy. Honestly, i’m too tired to think about this right now. At lot has happened today and i’m just trying to let it all sink in. I just really want to go to sleep,” Finn declared, “Mr Schue can we go find our rooms now?”  
Mr Schue looked up when hearing his name, having stopped listening to everyone as soon as the Warblers left, busying himself in finding everyone’s room numbers.  
“Oh sure guys, i’ve been given your room numbers and a map of the school so we can go find your rooms.”  
The New Directions stood up and made their way to the door. Mr Schue opened it to reveal 2 guards waiting for them. Mr Schuester nodded to them and then they all navigated their way throughout the school, passing english rooms and science labs, luckily not running into anyway there, as they we’re all in their dorms. They walked up a long flight of stairs and turned right down a long corridor with rooms running down both sides. They walked for a bit and then they stopped about halfway down.  
“Ok guys, you’re going to be rooming in pairs. Your bags have already been brought up. Make sure to go to sleep as soon as you can. I will knock on your doors in the morning at 08:30 to let you know to meet me in this corridor. Make sense?” Mr Schue looked to everyone for confirmation. They all nodded.  
“Ok, girls. Rachel and Tina - room 202. Mercedes and Quinn - room 204. Santana and Brittany - room 206.” All the girls collected their keys and entered their rooms.  
“Boys. Finn and Puck - room 203. Mike and Sam - room 205. And finally Artie, you’ve got a room to yourself - room 207.” Mr Schue put his piece of information paper inside his bag and watched the boys close their doors behind them.  
Sighing to himself, Mr Schue made his way to his own dorm room, just at the end of the corridor. He walked in, locked the door, and prepared himself what for tomorrow may bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more chapters soon xoxo


	5. Porcelain Prince chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porcelain and Charm get very intimate.

Porcelain Prince chapter 5

(for this chapter Porcelain and Charm talk to each other using their actual names to make the chapter more intimate)  
(this chapter takes place around 2 hrs after the New Directions go to sleep - Kurt and Blaine were making out before.)

Meanwhile in Porcelain and Charm’s dorm.. 

Kurt was spread out on his back atop the bed, covered only in a sheen of sweat and Blaine's body.  
"Are you sure you want to do this with the Nude Erections here?” Blaine panted above him, forearms braced on either side of Kurt's ribs.  
"Yes. Yes. Jesus christ yes, Blaine. Please. I really don’t give a fuck about them. If they hear, then they can listen.”  
"Okay. Get ready.” He sat back on his heels between Kurt's legs, reveling in the sight of Kurt laid out and completely gone for him.  
Kurt whined as he took Blaine's hand, squeezed some lube onto his fingers, and watched Blaine to rub them together. Then he guided Blaine's hand down between his legs, which he pulled up and apart to give him easier access. He touched the tip of Blaine's finger to his rim, and shuddered out the word "Okay."  
Blaine naturally began stroking over the sensitive spot, his other hand attending to Kurt's rock hard cock.  
"When you're ready, just push gently. Go slow, it's been a minute for me." Kurt's laugh dissolved into a moan as Blaine pushed insistently against his hole, and then into a sound of protest when Blaine's hand pulled away altogether.  
"What? No!"  
Blaine patted his hip. "Turn over."  
Kurt did not question the command, only eagerly obeyed, and holy fuck, was he rewarded.  
He felt Blaine's hands push his legs up underneath him so that his ass was in the air, and all of a sudden, they were spreading him apart and Blaine's tongue was there.  
"Oh, holy shit," Kurt breathed into the sheets below him. "You are too much." He started clawing at the sheets and practically sobbing with need as Blaine's tongue flicked repeatedly across his asshole.  
There was little tentative about Blaine's actions while he worked Kurt over with his tongue, letting slip little moans here and there. It was overwhelming for Kurt, to say the least. He was on the verge of losing it completely when Blaine pushed his tongue into him.  
"Blaine," Kurt cried with desperation, voice ragged with need. "Un-fucking-believable. Shit, you are sexy."  
Blaine added a finger alongside his tongue, and then a second, Kurt writhing and whimpering all the while.  
"Now. Now," Kurt demended, tears of pure ecstasy collecting on the pillow below his face.  
Blaine reached for a condom and the lube, then reached for Kurt's hips and turned him face-up once more.  
They locked eyes then, taking note of the other's completely wrecked appearance, and Kurt's hands found Blaine's shaking hands trying to open the condom wrapper. Though he was equally as excited, he took charge and rolled the condom onto Blaine, lubed him up, and positioned them so that Blaine was between Kurt's legs once again, and they were locked in an intimate embrace. Blaine, acting on instinct, reached for Kurt's calves and lifted them so his legs rested on Blaine's shoulders, and he paused, hovering over Kurt, breathing hard and looking so beautiful that Kurt never wanted to leave the bed.  
"Go slow, Blaine," Kurt instructed again, though he needn't have said so, because Blaine was never anything but gentle and caring with him.  
Blaine did go slow, at first. He squeezed his eyes together as he pushed all the way into Kurt. He was hardly able to handle the sensation of his unbelievably gorgeous boyfriend all around him. He felt amazed every times. He whined at the drag upon pulling out and easing back in, and finally opened his eyes, only to find Kurt staring at him like a man who was seeing the sun for the first time.  
After that, Blaine sped up gradually until they were moving together in a quick rhythm that left both of them moaning on every thrust as Blaine hit Kurt's prostate repeatedly.  
"Kurt, Kurt, I don't know…"  
"It's okay, I'm cl—close, too." He reached between them and wrapped his hand around his cock.  
"Oh god. Fuck you're hot," Blaine groaned. "Shit. Shit, Kurt."  
Blaine let go, succumbing to his body and calling out Kurt's name over and over again, and Kurt felt the pulsing inside of him that drove him to his orgasm as well.  
"Ahh! Blaine…" Kurt spilled all over his hand and Blaine's stomach, and bit his lip as Blaine kept moving in and out of him as he became oversensitive while his orgasm faded away.  
Blaine finally pulled out, disposing of the condom, and grabbed a nearby towel to clear up the mess they had made before returning to Kurt's side and pulling him on top of him.  
"How was that?" Kurt asked, nuzzling into Blaine's chest, right over his tattoo.  
Blaine hummed. "I'm pretty sure if there is a heaven, it's just sex all the time. You're amazing, Kurt."  
"Me? You, Charm, are the amazing one. You always seem to have some surprise up your sleeve, don't you? You always like to surprise me. You instincts are perfect."  
Blaine smiled giddily. "So it was good for you?"  
"Blaine. I never want to stop. Sex has always been fine for me, but you've turned me into a straight up addict. Not that i was before or anything.” Kurt winked.  
Blaine lent over to kiss Kurt, savouring in the taste of vanilla and coffee.  
Once they parted Blaine asked with a smile on his face, “Do you think anyone heard?”   
Kurt laughed and shrugged. “Probably, they always do. I’m sure we’ll know in the morning.”  
Blaine nodded and laid down next to Kurt and they both let sleep overtake them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new chapters coming soon xoxo   
> ~ i’m working on some other stories at the minute so updates will be soon.

**Author's Note:**

> new chapters soon xoxo


End file.
